


Rain and Pour

by kuki



Series: Keith and Lance Start a Family [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), Past Abuse, Past Cheating, Past Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Past Lance/Plaxum - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Pregnant Sex, Top Keith (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy, past lance/nyma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: Keith and Lance were having fun at their baby shower until Allura shows up with her new boyfriend, and Keith is not happy to see him. Lance helps Keith forget about his old flame.





	Rain and Pour

**Author's Note:**

> I started the first one in this series with the intention of it being a one shot and with the mind set of 'I'm so mean to these boys, lets give them something nice'. Then I decided to make it a series of one shots, and apparently I can't let them be happy. I don't know if I'm known for anything, but I'm willing to bet that if I was, it'd be for angst - especially with my Voltron fics.

“Aren’t baby showers usually supposed to be a surprise? How exactly did we get roped into helping with set up?” Keith said as he was putting up a banner, while standing on the wobbliest chair Lance had ever seen in his life.

“Between my family’s predisposition to gossip, and your constant need to be early, it was never going to be a surprise.” Lance huffed as he held the tape up when Keith reached down for it.

“Yeah, but shouldn’t we, I don’t know… not have to help set up?”

“I’m just glad I didn’t have to plan it myself. With Veronica and Shiro spearheading it… my sister has a newborn, and your brother…”

“Is a human disaster? Fair.” Keith grinned down at him once the banner was up. “Help me down.”

Lance smiled back at him as he held out his hands to support half of his mate’s weight as he climbed off the chair. Once he was safe on the ground, he pecked Lance on the lips, keeping their hands grasped between them.

“Where is your sister, anyway? Shiro ran out to get some last-minute stuff, but…”

“Veronica is chronically late. It’s a curse, honestly.” Lance shrugged.

“One that runs in the family apparently.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Is there anything else Shiro asked us to get ready?”

“I think we got it all. Hunk’s bringing pretty much all the food, and Veronica is bringing the game stuff.” Lance tilted his head to the side as he thought. “What time is it?”

“About fifteen minutes from start time. People should start showing up any minute.” Keith pulled one of his hands away from Lance to check his phone.

Hummed, Lance pressed in and put his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Keith put his freed hand on the back of Lance’s neck.

“Just… This is really happening. Everyone we care about knows, and they… we’re having babies…”

“Yeah, we are. And as long as everyone cleared our registry, we’re ready, right?” Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s temple.

“Is anyone ever really ready to be parents?”

Before Keith got a chance to answer, there was a knock on the door, followed by it opening. Both of them looked up as Matt announced himself, while Pidge looked completely mortified as she followed behind with a large gift bag in either hand.

“Sorry about him.” Pidge motioned to her brother.

“Shiro is my best friend! I have a _key_.” Matt huffed, crossing the arm that wasn’t holding a gift bag across himself, glaring at his little sister.

“It’s good to see you guys.” Lance said with a smile as Keith rolled his eyes. “You can put the gifts over there on the table.

“Where is Shiro?” Pidge asked as she sat her two bags down.

“Running a last-minute errand with Adam.” Keith said, pulling away from Lance slightly.

Pidge and Matt both stared at him.

“As far as I know, they’re not back together. Adam was just here because he’s been just as much a brother to me as Shiro has been.” Keith put his hands up, talking quickly before either of them could say anything.

“I’m pretty sure they had just finished having sex when we walked in. They certainly smelled like sex.” Lance raised his eyebrows at Keith.

Grimacing, Keith put both of his hands in Lance’s face, pushing him away. “Ew, ew! I don’t want to hear anything about my brother’s sex life.”

Hunk showed up with food before Adam and Shiro came back. He may have gone a little over board, because Keith and Matt had to bring in the food. They weren’t expecting that many actual people. Lance’s entire extended family had sent them a crap ton of gifts, but most weren’t coming from Cuba for the shower.

The five of them had settled in the living room. It had been the first time Lance and Keith had both seen the Holt siblings or Hunk at the same time since they found out Lance was pregnant. It was nice to just see them.

Shiro almost dropped the cake as he walked in, and Adam saved it only by a fraction of second. They had only been in the door for a minute when Matt directly asked them if they were a couple again, or just fucking for the sake of fucking. Shiro’s face went bright red as Adam laughed nervously. Neither of them answered the question before commenting on how the food and decorating looked.

It wasn’t long after that that Veronica and Lance’s mom came in, telling Keith and Shiro there was more in the car that needed to be brought in before dramatically falling onto the couch. Lance laughed as he was pulled into an awkward hug by his sister.

Once Shiro and Keith had everything, the multitude of presents, that Lance’s mother assured them were from some of the extended family, and the stuff for the games, Veronica asked for a quick run down on who else they were waiting on.

Keith and Shiro’s parents, Lance’s brothers, a few of the other teachers at Lance’s school, two of the people Keith worked with at the garage, and Allura.

“She told me she’s bringing her new boyfriend.” Pidge said as Hunk smacked at her hand when she reached for the food. “Apparently he’s _great_.”

“Has anyone met him yet?” Lance asked as he snuggled up to Keith as he sat back down on the couch. Everyone shook their heads.

Lance was passing the door with a plate of food, when there was a knock. Veronica and Shiro had insisted that they had to wait until everyone was there until they ate, but Lance was pregnant so fuck that.

He opened the door and smiled when he saw Allura, hugging her awkwardly so he wouldn’t drop his plate or knock the gift out of her hands. It was the first time he’d seen her since he got knocked up, she’d been really busy with work and the new boyfriend.

“You’re so tiny, for how far you are – and with twins!” Allura said as she pulled back from the hug. “And you really are glowing!”

Lance shrugged. “Yeah? I’m happy.”

“I’m glad. You and Keith are going to be great.” Allura walked into the apartment once Lance moved out of the way.

Lance’s gaze went to the tall, slender man trailing after her. He was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, and had a very strong, forceful alpha scent. He was smiling at Lance, it made something odd stir inside him as he reached out for the man.

“I’m Lance, you must be Allura’s new boyfriend. She’s told me just about everything you, except your name.”

Laughing, the man took his hand and put his other on Allura’s shoulder. “Lotor. It’s nice to meet you.”

Lance felt goosebumps on his arms as he pulled his hand away from Lotor’s. There was nothing about Lotor that should’ve made him feel uneasy, but he was. Of course, he’d be polite, for Allura’s sake. “Everyone’s in the living room. We’re still waiting on a few more important people for we start anything.”

“After you Lance.” Lotor said, his hand still on Allura’s shoulder.

Once Lance lead them into the living room, he felt his gut clench and he didn’t understand why until he saw Keith’s face. Lance had never seen his mate look so distraught, and it took him a short moment to follow the other man’s quivering gaze to Lotor, who was staring at Keith in shock.

Adam was standing stiffly from next to Shiro, who reached for Adam with his prosthetic arm while his other hand rested on Keith’s knee.

“Keith.” Lotor’s voice was so soft, and he moved away from Allura. Lance chance a glance at her, and she looked just as confused as Lance felt. “You look good.”

Those words felt like a punch in the gut to Lance, but he wasn’t sure why. Then he looked at his mate again. Keith’s entire body was shaking and tears were falling down his cheeks.

Adam growled, glaring from behind his glasses. “Better than how you left him?”

“Adam, not here.” Shiro said is firmly as he stood up, his eyes on Lance. “Get him out of here, please?”

Lance swallowed hard and nodded. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he walked over to Keith and pulled him to his feet. Keith let himself be pulled along like a rag doll.

“Lotor, you better clear out. Keith’s restraining order is still in effective.” Shiro pulled Adam closer to himself. “Don’t make me call the cops.”

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith as he heard that. Whatever Lotor had done to Keith, it really fucked him up. He had to let Adam and Shiro handle it, at least in the state he was in.

“Shiro, what the hell?” Allura set down her bags and moved in front of her boyfriend. “ _Restraining order_?”

“Lotor knows what he did, and maybe he’s different now, but it’s not something that can _ever_ be forgiven.”

Lance moved Keith into his old room and shut the door, drowning out the sounds from the living room. He helped him sit down and knelt down in front of him. “You okay?”

Keith didn’t say anything as he grabbed onto Lance’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He nuzzled into the bite mark on Lance’s shoulder as he sobbed, his entire body shuddering with sound.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Lance hugged him close, soothing his hands through Keith’s hair. “Whatever he did, Shiro and Adam – I’m not going to let him hurt you again, okay? I love you, and I’m going to stay right here until they make him go away.”

Keith didn’t say anything, just kept crying, and heaved to breath. Lance realized that Keith was having a panic attack.

Shushing him gently, Lance just kept holding him, not sure what else to do.

It seemed like forever before Keith’s breathing evened out and he stopped crying. He still didn’t say anything or stop holding onto Lance, and Lance was content to stay there holding his mate, even if was starting to cramp up because of the position.

Even more forevers passed before there was a gentle knock on the door. “Hey, it’s Shiro. He’s gone, can I come in?”

Keith nodded against Lance’s shoulder, and Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah Shiro, come on in.”

“Hey, how you holding up Keith?” Shiro sat on the bed next to his brother.

Lance heard Keith mumble something, but even with how close he was to his ear he couldn’t understand him. “Keith?”

Groaning, Keith pulled away from Lance, giving him enough slack to finally reposition himself on the bed next to him.

“I’m okay.” Keith leaned on Lance, his hand now finding the bond mark. “Lance took care of me.”

Shiro’s smile was soft. “Good. I’m glad.”

“Everyone else?”

“What we do is up to you. You think you’re okay to go on with the baby shower, or do you want me to send everyone home?”

“Did you tell them?”

“No. It really wasn’t my place.”

“Okay. I’ll be out in a couple minutes.”

“You sure?”

Keith nodded and finally looked at his brother. “You and Veronica put so much work into today, and… I want to be… with my friends and family today.”

Nodding, Shiro stood up and ruffled Keith’s hair gently. “Alright.”

“Allura?”

Allura… she left with L-him.”

“W-What?” Keith’s voice cracked.

“I don’t think she was going to… until Adam sucker punched him…” Shiro sighed and wiped his face with his hand. “But…”

“Her choice.”

“Alright.” Then Shiro was gone, leaving the door cracked slightly.

Lance took Keith’s face in his hands and smiled at him. “You sure you’re okay? I’ve never seen you upset like that before.”

“He… He’s… Lotor and I used to date… and it… it wasn’t good.” Keith didn’t look Lance in the eyes.

“You… you said that you’d never dated anyone before me.”

“I lied… I’m sorry, I just…”

“No, I’m not mad, I just don’t understand.” Lance pressed his forehead to Keith’s. “I told you about my shitty ex-girlfriends and my shitty ex-fuck-buddies, but…”

“I just… I want to get my mind off it for a while, I’ll tell whatever you want to know about it when we get him. Please?”

“Yeah, okay, okay. Of course. I trust you, that you didn’t tell me for a reason.” Lance smiled at him. “I love you.”

“Love you too, thank you.”

Lance pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth. “Go freshen up, okay? Let’s do what we were planning on today, okay?”

Keith nodded and pulled away from Lance. He stood up and walked into the adjoined bathroom.

Their co-workers had come in after Lotor had left and seemed not to notice the slight tense aura in the apartment as they ate, played cheesy games, and opened presents. The presents were so nice. By the time that they were leaving, Lance had almost forgotten what had happened.

Adam and Shiro were throwing wrapping paper at each other instead of actually cleaning; Lance was sitting in his chair with Keith curled up at his feet, playing with one of the baby toys; Pidge and Hunk were putting food into containers for Lance and Keith to take home with them.

And then it was just Lance, Keith, Shiro, and Adam.

“Maybe you two should just stay here tonight. It’s late, and… I’ll help you get all this stuff back to your place tomorrow.” Shiro said after he got most of the decorations down.

Keith looked at Lance, who shrugged. “Okay, fine.”

“So, are you going to tell me what happened with Lotor?” Lance said once they were both sitting on the bed.

Keith flinched at the name, his hands tightening in Lance’s. “Yeah. I should’ve told you when things started getting serious.”

“I already told you, that it’s okay. I just want to help you with this.”

“Lotor and I started dating when I was sixteen… he was twenty-two.” Keith said after a few moments of silence. Lance took in a sharp breath. “The most we did before I turned eighteen was dry hump, but… the moment I turned eighteen, we had sex. My parents didn’t like him, and I should’ve listened to them. He’s the reason I dropped out of school, I moved in with him. We fucked like rabbits, and he never let me top.”

“And it was great, or I thought it was great, for a while. I didn’t have to work, just keep his apartment clean… and have sex with him… until he didn’t want to have sex with me at all.” Keith glanced up at Lance, who was looking at him softly. “I thought I was just being paranoid, smelling omegas on him, until I came home from hanging out with Shiro to find him fucking someone else in our bed.”

“Keith, that’s terrible. No one deserves to get cheated on.”

“He made me feel like I did.” Keith looked back down. “He screamed at me, telling me that it was my fault… because I couldn’t give him a baby like an omega could. So I just let him keep fucking other people as long as he started fucking me again.”

“What?”

“He… he would invite omegas into our bed, he’d fuck me until he was close, then he’d knot the omega. If he found out they got pregnant later, he forced them to get an abortion… and he blamed that on me too, since he didn’t want a baby that wasn’t mine.”

“That’s… sick…”

“Yeah… I was with him until I was twenty-four… and the only reason I finally broke up with him was because I didn’t cover a black eye well enough before seeing Shiro and he packed up all my shit and literally carried me out of Lotor’s apartment.”

“Keith, baby… I’m so sorry…”

“That… that’s not the end of the story. It’s the part that… that made Adam want to kill him.” Keith swallowed hard and looked up at Lance. “After about a week of Shiro and Adam not leaving alone in the apartment for a second… Adam left while Shiro was at work… and Lotor knocked on the door. I was stupid… still thought I was in love, and I let him in.”

“Oh my God.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hands.

“Adam found me about an hour later… naked, bloodied, bruised… on the living room floor.” Keith was crying again. “I wouldn’t say everything he did to me, I wouldn’t… I told them we had sex, then he started beating me… but… it’s not what happened… He got a fine, probation… not what he deserved…”

Lance pulled Keith into a tight hug. “No one is ever going to hurt you like that again, not as long as I’m around. I won’t let you suffer like that again. Keith, baby, I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I love you.” Keith sobbed into Lance’s neck. “I-I… I’m so glad it was you, that I met that night… that I brought you home, and that I you kept coming back… that we’re having babies…”

“Me too.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

It had been a couple of days since they’d met Lotor, and Keith hadn’t been physically affectionate with Lance. Lance was horny, so he was going to at least try to get something out of his mate.

“Keith, baby.” Lance said as he awkwardly straddled Keith’s lap, almost falling off because of his swell from their growing babies.

Keith smiled and arched so he could kiss him. “I smell you.”

“So, are you down for some naughty fun?” Lance grinned at him. “It’s cool if you’re not, but…”

“Of course, you just might have to get me in the mood first.” Keith chuckled as he put a hand on the small of Lance’s back.

“Challenge accepted.” Lance said as he moved off Keith’s lap and moved onto the floor, between his legs.

“Oh _fuck_ …” Keith groaned.

“I haven’t even done anything yet. You’re too easy to get worked up.” Lance said as he gripped Keith’s half hard cock through his pants. When Keith moaned, Lance palmed his own erection as he opened up Keith’s jeans. He mouthed at the dick, slowly pulling away the underwear so he could get it in his mouth.

Keith grabbed at Lance’s hair and pulled at it slightly as his cock was sucked on, holding Lance there for a while. “Lance… _Lance…_ ”

Without warning, Keith came, and the sudden spurt of seed into his mouth had Lance cumming too. Keith’s knot hadn’t inflated, so it wasn’t the full force that it usually was, and he was still rock hard. His grip on Lance’s hair loosened as he panted.

“S-Sorry…” Keith moved one of his hands to wipe at the cum drippling out of Lance’s mouth as he looked down at him. “Still want to continue?”

“Yeah, _fuck_.” Lance licked his lips and looked up at Keith. “I want to wreck you. I’m going to ride you so hard.”

“Oh? If you’re going to wreck me, then there’s something I want you to do.” Keith hummed, his eyes hungry. “Come up here.”

Lance needed help getting off the floor, and he ended up sideways on Keith’s lap so he could kiss him more easily. “What do you want me to do, _alpha_?”

“Bite me.” Keith nipped at the bond mark on Lance’s shoulder. “Break skin, leave a scar. I’m as much yours as you’re mine.”

Moaning, Lance pressed his still covered ass into Keith’s bare dick. “You sure?”

“Yes. I want this, so much.” Keith traced Lance’s jaw. “Why are you still wearing clothes?”

“That’s a really good fucking question.” Lance huffed, and he didn’t even get his pants and underwear off completely before he was positioning himself so he could lower himself onto Keith’s throbbing dick. His hole was dripping with slick with how much he was worked up. The idea of putting his mark on his mate was making him a little dizzy.

Lance came again when he was completely seated on Keith’s dick. This time, Keith rubbed him though the orgasm while kissing him.

“I got you. Fuck, I’m not going to last long.” Keith huffed when Lance stopped convulsing. “You feel so good.”

“You too.” Lance pressed his face into Keith’s neck as their awkward angle as he started pulling his hips up and pushing them down in a controlled rhythm. Riding Keith was so much more difficult with the added weight.

“Lance, Lance, bite me… fuck… please…” Keith sobbed not long after his knot had fulling inflated inside of Lance, locking them together. He hadn’t come yet though as Lance kept rocking his hips trying to get his own stimulation.

The first try, Lance couldn’t break skin, and just left Keith pitifully saying ‘ow’ a few times. Lance came again before he managed to sink his teeth into Keith’s now bruised neck. The blood wasn’t a particular pleasant taste, but the feeling of Keith finally spilling into him, Keith’s hips slapping up into him so hard that it kind of hurt.

Keith was stuck inside of Lance, and Lance was completely spent. He ended up wrecking himself more than wrecking Keith. Though, as the alpha let his head fall back against the head, Lance was pretty sure Keith was just as wrecked as him.

“You okay?” Lance asked as he wiped his lips on the sleeve of the shirt he was still wearing.

Humming, Keith closed his eyes. “Yeah. Your bite feels so good. You feel it?”

“Our bond being stronger? A little.” Lance took one Keith’s hands and played with his fingers. “You sure it doesn’t hurt too much?”

“No, even with the bruising and how dull your teeth are… feels better than the la-…”

“Keith.” Lance’s post-coital bliss washed away, being replaced with worry as he looked at Keith’s face. “Talk to me. Did… Did someone try to…”

“Lotor… we never formed a bond, not really, but… for a while I still… it’s probably why I stayed with him for so long.” Keith sighed, and looked away. “I wish we weren’t having this conversation with my knot buried in you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, when you told me about everything else? No… it… do you still have it? The scar?” Lance very gently touched the mark he left on Keith.

“It’s really faint, on the back of my neck. Sometimes… I still feel a little bit from it.” He opened his eyes. “But it was throbbing that day he walked into Shiro’s.”

“That’s… that’s why I felt such a weird feeling from him.” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about him, okay? If he bothers you again, he’s going to have to deal with me… well, until I stop being pregnant, I’ll have to call in Shiro and Adam to fight my battles, but once the kids are born, I’m going to throw down with this asshole.”

“Don’t, just stay away from him.” Keith held Lance’s middle. “Promise?”

“Okay… fine.” Lance huffed. “But, you need to talk to Allura.”

“What?”

“People like Lotor don’t change, you need to warn her what kind of asshole he his before it’s too late.” Lance nuzzled into his hair. “He might not have been able to make you stick around by making you have his baby, but he could to Allura.”

“Fuck, you’re right. I-I… I don’t know if she’ll want to talk to me.”

“I’ll make sure she does.” Lance smiled against his hair. “Trust me.”

“I do, so much.”

“Cool.” Lance hummed. “Also, carry me to the bath. We need to clean up and I can’t feel my legs.”

Keith snorted, pulling Lance closer. “You’re lucky that I love you.”

“The luckiest omega in the universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next one with either be how they met, their first heat that got them into this mess, or the babies being born. If it's the last one, there won't be smut.


End file.
